B2W2016: Flying Ship
is the 9th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis Blake interrogates Whitley, as he found out she is the Team Plasma grunt with the chip. Whitley decides to help Blake, as the two start attacking the grunts to reach Kyurem. However, they fall into Colress' trap, involving Kyurem itself. Chapter Plot Whitley panics, as Blake explained he was a police officer of Interpol. Whitley demands to be uncuffed, since she didn't do anything wrong, but Blake asks of her to calm down. Blake states he didn't come to arrest her, but asks of her to cooperate. Whitley is surprised, as Blake tells he doesn't want her to run off, but promises to set her free once the issues are dealt with. Whitley lowers her head, asking when did Blake knew if she was a Team Plasma member. Blake replies since the day she enlisted into the school, making Whitley even more depressed. She realizes everything Blake did to her was just to find out whether she was a Team Plasma member. Blake confirms this. Foongy goes to attack, but Whiltey stops it, and stutters what could she do for Blake. Blake explains he had two missions: to capture the Team Plasma sages and find the 12-year-old girl that has the memory chip, to obtain it. Whitley is silent, but Blake reminds her how the Castelia City was frozen in an instant. He proclaims that is due to Kyurem, whom Colress, the Team Plasma scientist, is controlling. Blake states Kyurem is merely being controlled, and attacking the city was not its will. Whitley tells that must be due to the Colress machine that controls Kyurem. Blake explains the memory chip had some information on the Colress machine that could disable it. Whitley replies she doesn't have it, shocking Blake, who senses she isn't lying about this. Blake asks where the chip is, but Whitley is more concerned what will Blake do about Kyurem. Blake is silent for a bit, seeing that if Kyurem is released, it could still cause damage. He sees Kyurem has to be released from its control first, and Whitley decides to assist him in this, promising to bring Blake to the memory card. Blake is concerned if this is a lie, while Whitley claims there will be more people and Pokémon prey to the Colress machine. As the two walk, Blake notes how he couldn't find any guards, nor Kyurem nor Colress, either. He begins to wonder if Colress is confident that Blake won't be able to reach him, or simply is making a trap for him. A door opens to an elevator. Blake is certain that Colress is confident he'll get rid of the police officer. Blake asks of Whitley to lend her strength in battle. Going up, Blake and Whitley are ambushed by two Mandibuzz, a Sawk and a Throh. Foongy, however, releases Sleep Powder, causing them to fall asleep. Blake compliments Foongy for the move. Since more Team Plasma grunts are coming, Blake has little choice but to send Genesect, surprising Whitley. Whitley holds Blake, as the two ride on Genesect and pass by the guards. Blake and Whitley face more enemies, and the former spots Kyurem inside the pod. Two Mandibuzz attack with Snarl; Blake and Whitley evade the attacks, causing the Mandibuzz to attack each other by accident. The Team Plasma grunts send reinforcements to attack Blake and Whitley and start laughing. Much to their shock, Genesect and Kyurem defeated their Pokémon. Blake is glad Kelden calmed down, while Whitley recognizes it to be the Pokémon she and Blake encountered back at the School. Blake is aware the grunts will make any attempt to attack, and has Genesect fire Techno Blast, which blows the grunts away. Genesect is hurt, as Blake notes the attack takes toll on Genesect, whose drive is burning up. Whitley is startled by Genesect's appearance, while Blake explains it is an ancient Pokémon revived by Team Plasma and equipped with armor and cannon. Blake apologizes to Genesect for straining it and calls it back, then goes on Kelden to the pod. Blake orders Kelden to attack anything that connects to Kyurem's pod, as he thinks they can cut off the power to the freeze weapon. Kyurem strikes the pod, slicing it in two. Blake is in shock, as Kyurem is not inside the pod. Kelden spots something and hits Blake away, as it gets frozen by Kyurem. Blake is terrified, while Colress appears, stating enough of Kyurem's power has been absorbed. Colress admits they have just enough power to freeze all of Unova, just like they did to Castelia City. Blake is furious and as he goes to send Genesect, Colress is certain his Genesect is hurt, for the inside of the Poké Ball is in smoke. Colress points out Genesect could've strained itself more and may have been destroyed in the process. Blake goes to send it, but Whitley stops him and shakes her head. Colress doesn't care if they send Genesect if not, and asks them not to disturb him anymore. In addition, Colress presses a button, forcing Kyurem to freeze Blake and Whitley. Colress also has the grunts toss the frozen statue of the two in the ocean. As two Throh lift the statue, an item is dropped. Not soon after, the ice statue of Whitley and Blake falls in the ocean. As Colress wonders which town would he freeze next, Zinzolin, who is tied up, asks Colress why would he do that. Colress notes he woke up, and asks Zinzolin why did Kyurem even appear to him two years ago. Colress thinks he may have found the answer, as it was calling out to the power Zekrom released two years ago for the "absofusion". Colress senses that due to Kyurem's appearance, Reshiram and Zekrom will likely appear once more, if they have not done that already. Elsewhere, N, on Zekrom, pursues the Light Stone, in which a certain person is lying. Debuts Move Snarl Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters